Plumas de la Noche
by Kida Hori
Summary: "Que injusta, que maldita, que cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos"- pensó mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la persona que amaba y a la cual luego mató. Mal summary... pero pasen igual la historia es buena :D


**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejo un capítulo de esta historia espero les guste. Como es costumbre y para que no me sancionen por derechos de autor y demás algunas pequeñas indicaciones.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Las canciones que les digo para que si quieren, No es obligación escucharlas (aunque yo coloco música cuando leo) son de las bandas No son Mías**

**Esto lo digo no por ustedes si no que hay personas (mira a su prima) que están comentando cosas :D (si, se que estás leyendo esto VES!)**

**Bueno la música recomendada para el capítulo de hoy es **

**"Never alone" de BarlwoGirl.**

**Okey sin mas preámbulos empecemos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**C****APITULO 1**

"**Lucy vamos a jugar un juego… vamos a jugar a escondidas... pero toca hacer silencio**** "**

Era la primavera del año x769. El día era perfecto, el sol se empezaba a ocultar tras las montañas, estaba despejado el cielo, la brisa del oriente era cálida y mecían gentilmente las flores amarillas del campo, los pájaros pasaban volando, todo estaba en completa paz. Hasta que una risa infantil se escucha, no muy lejos se encontraban madre e hija riendo sobre un claro del jardín de flores. Ambas eran muy parecidas físicamente, sus cabellos eran rubios cual oro, sus ojos cafés profundos, su piel blanca y torneada; la madre llevaba un vestido blanco nieve, de tiras delgadas que le daba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, llevaba un sombrero de baja y su cabello estaba completamente suelto, mientras la niña llevaba un vestido rosado con una cinta blanca por la cintura que por detrás se hacia un moño, el vestido le daba por encima de la rodilla. A la niña tenía pequeños cúmulos de lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír y la madre se cogía el estomago mientras reía.

–LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- grita un hombre también rubio con bigote, vestido con un delantal de cocina rosado pastel. La niña se levanta de golpe y mira al hombre –OTO-SAN!- dice la pequeña rubia mientras agitaba los brazos, el hombre sonríe y le manda un beso, la niña hace como si cogiera el beso y lo guardara en uno de sus bolsillo del vestido, la madre se levanta y se ajusta el sombrero un poco –Vamos Lucky Lucy- dice la madre mientras se paraba y extendía su mano la pequeña niña, -si oka-san- dice la niña con entusiasmo mientras coge la mano de su madre. Ambas van caminando devuelta a su casa. Esta era de madera, no muy costosa pero era la única que se encontraba a los alrededores, había un árbol grande al lado de la casa que daba sombra a parte de la entrada de la casa donde había un columpio y unas sillas con una mesa.

-oka-san ya sé cómo ponerle- dice la rubia menor mirando a la casa, la rubia mayor baja la mirada y sonríe tiernamente –así? Como piensas llamarlo?- dice la madre, la niña alza la mirada y sonríe –si es niño Sukai que significa cielo y si es niña Hina que significa sol- dice Lucy muy decidida, la madre se sorprende al ver que su pequeña hija de 3 años, 3 AÑOS! Le dijera cosas así, -son nombres muy lindos lucky lucy- dice la madre con una sonrisa –si toca porque seré hermana mayor- dice lucy mirando a la casa –y me tendrá que decir One-sama… no mejor LUCY-SAMA!- dice lucy muy enérgica, a la madre le baja una gota por detrás de la nuca al ver a su pequeña hija.

Al llegar a la casa el hombre de antes empieza a colocar los platos sobre la mesa y la rubia mayor llega y le da un beso –mmm… huele delicioso- dice la rubia mientras se lame los labios, -si prepare lo que mas te gusta...- dice el hombre con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –quiero comer!- dice la muy enérgica lucy, ambos adultos se ríen y el hombre hace que la rubia mayor se sienta en una silla –Lucy, puedes ayudarme a pasar los platos?- pregunta el hombre, la niña asiente con la cabeza y acompaña a su padre a llevar los platos, la madre observa como ambos pasan los platos y ella ayuda un poco a colocarlos en la mesa ya que la pequeña no alcanzaba la cima de esta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**UN TIEMPO DESPUES**

-mmmm… quede repleta- dice la niña pequeña mientras se sobaba un poco la barriga, la mujer se ríe un poco y se tapa la boca, el hombre a su lado sonríe y le da un beso a la rubia mayor, -uak!- dice lucy haciendo cara de desagrado, ambos adultos se vuelven a reír y la niña al no entender se ríe con ellos. –creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dice la rubia mayor, -layla, lleva a lucy a dormir yo me encargo del resto acá- dice el hombre y la rubia mayor sonríe, lucy se baja de su asiento con dificultad y va donde su padre –Oto-san…- dice lucy jalando una parte del delantal rosado de su padre –dime lucy- dice el hombre y se inca a la misna altura de la niña –hasta mañana- dice lucy y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre, el sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza a la niña –que duermas hime- dice el hombre. La niña asiente con la cabeza y sube corriendo las escaleras, layla sonríe y mira a su esposo –no tardes- dice para luego subir las escaleras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EN EL CUARTO DE LUCY**

-a la cama lucy- dice layla mientras espera a que su hija salga del baño, en eso se abre la puerta del baño y sale lucy con el cabello suelto y una pijama suelta de color rosa, -si oka-san- dice lucy mientras corre a su habitación con los brazos extendidos como una avión, layla la sigue de cerca hasta que entran a un cuarto no muy grande con una cama sencilla, un escritorio pequeño y unos pocos muñecos, lucy sube a la cama y se acuesta sobre ella empujando con sus pies unas cuantas cobijas para que ella quede completamente destapada, layla se ríe un poco y va y tapa a su hija –eres muy consentida lucy- dice layla con una sonrisa, lucy al escuchar eso hace un mojin muy tierno –no es cierto- dice lucy cruzándose de brazos y aun con su mojin, -a no?- pregunta layla mientras eleva una ceja, -yo si lo creo- dice layla mientras empieza hacerle cosquillas a su hija, esta se ríe duro y empieza a acumular lagrimas en la esquina de su ojo –no oka-san no!- grita lucy mientras sigue riéndose.

Luego de un rato de cosquillas donde lucy termino muy agotada, layla le da un beso en la frente de su hija y se para –oka-san…- susurra lucy, layla voltea mirar a su hija en la cama con las mejillas muy rojas –que ocurre lucy?- pregunta layla mientras se vuelve a su hija, -oka-san… me cantas una canción?- pregunta lucy con las mejillas sonrojadas, layla sonríe y se vuelve a sentar en el borde de la cama junto a su hija. –Muy bien lucy- dice layla, toma un respiro y suspira

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cursiva: _layla canta_

Negrilla: **Lucy canta**

Cursiva y negrilla: _**layla y lucy cantan**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Layla mira tiernamente a su hija y le corre un mechón dorado de lucy a su oreja.

_Hijo de mi corazón,_

_Deja ya de llorar, _

_Junto a ti,_

_Yo voy a estar, _

_Y nunca más,_

_Te han de hacer mal. _

_Tus ojitos de luz, _

_El llanto no ha de nublar,_

_Ven aquí mi dulce amor, _

_Nadie nos ha de separar._

_Hijo mío, mi amor _**(mi amor),**

_No me importar el sufrir _**(mi amor),**

_Como un sol, tú me das luz, _

_**(Y das calor a mi vivir), **_

_**(De mi amor, de mi amor).**_

-oka-san…- dice lucy con un bostezo, -duerme ya lucy – dice layla con ternura, -me gusta mucho esta canción- dice lucy mientras se taya un poco los ojos, layla sonríe y le da un beso en la frente a lucy. Esta cierra los ojos y al poco tiempo queda profundamente dormida. Layla se para y apaga la luz de la lámpara de mesa de noche. Con mucho cuidado sale del cuarto y deja entre abierta la puerta para que la luz del corredor entre en el cuarto.

La rubia mayor baja lentamente las escaleras y encuentra a su esposo fumando un tabaco, layla niega con la cabeza y tose de forma fingida, el rubio voltea y abre los ojos –cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes fumar, jude- dice layla un poco molesta, -lo siento cariño es solo que…- dice jude y luego apaga el tabaco sabiendo que con su esposa no era de negociar, -ya se durmió?- pregunta jude tratando de cambiar el tema, layla cruza los brazos y pone los ojos en blanco –siempre te sales con la tuya, si ya se durmió- dice layla sentándose en una silla al lado de jude, -ah bue…- es interrumpido jude ya que tocan a la puerta, -que extraño- dice jude mientras mira la puerta de la entrada, -no esperamos visitas- dice mientras se para de la silla –ten cuidado- dice layla muy preocupada, -no te preocupes- dice jude con calma, este mira por el ojo de la puerta y ve que son dos tipos, traga saliva y mira a su esposa. Layla abre los ojos y jude asiente, este le hace una seña con las manos para que suba. La rubia se muerde el labio y asiente, sube lo más rápido que puede sin hacer ruido.

Jude traga nuevamente saliva y suspira pesadamente, mira a su lado y en el paragüero coge un bat de beisbol que siempre tenían hay por seguridad. Abre la puerta y antes de que pueda decir algo una hacha roza su abdomen, -pero que…- dice jude mirando la cara de estos hombres pero tenían capuchas y jude mira por donde rozo el hacha y empieza a sangrar mucho y cae al piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Uno de los hombres sonríe, -quienes… quienes son ustedes?- pregunta jude asustado al igual que un poco agotado ya que le herida no dejaba de sangrar, -nosotros?- pregunta el hombre que sonreía, -que te importa…- dice el otro con una voz de ultratumba que hace que jude empiece a sudar frio,-hay alguien más en esta casa?- pregunta uno de los hombres, mirando unas tasas de café sobre el comedor. Jude abre los ojos y el hombre que hizo la pregunta coge la hacha que tenía el otro, se agacha a donde estaba jude y hace con la misma hacha de antes le corta la cabeza a jude.

-uf que problemático- dice el otro hombre mientras se quita la capucha que cubría su rostro, pero… él no era humano, era una vaca parlante, -que demonios crees que haces Taurus?- dice el otro hombre enojado, -que? Yo solo quería zafarme de ese problema- dice taurus moviendo su hacha en círculos, -vamos a buscar a las otras personas- dice el otro hombre, -hai hai, capricornio-sama- dice taurus, mientras suben las escaleras al segundo piso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES**

Layla sube rápido las escaleras y abre la puerta del cuarto de lucy que está profundamente dormida, se acerca y la despierta –lucy…- dice en un susurro mirando a la puerta, -oka-san…- dice lucy medio dormida mientras se rasca un ojo, layla mira a su hija –lucy vamos a jugar un juego…pero toca hacer silencio- dice layla muy asustada, lucy sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, layla mira a un lado y luego al otro, coge a su hija en brazos y la lleva al closet, -muy bien lucy no puedes hacer ruido o si no pierdes- dice layla muy asustada, -oka-san… que pasa?- pregunta lucy moviendo su cabeza a un lado, -no te preocupes hija- dice layla mientras acaricia un poco la cabeza de su hija. Se escucha un golpe sordo y layla mira a la puerta, abre el closet y mete a lucy entre el closet –te quiero mucho lucy…- dice layla mientras le da un beso en la frente a su hija y acaricia su cabeza, -oka-san…- susurra lucy mientras mira a la pared, layla la esconde entre unas cobijas, ropa y cierra la puerta del closet, en eso ella escucha unos pasos subiendo la escalera, mira para todos lados y decide esconderse debajo de la cama de lucy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**POV LAYLA**

Estaba metida debajo de la cama de lucy mientras veía unas sombras acercarse a la habitación, trago saliva y me tapo la boca para no gritar espantada, -_Jude!-_ es lo primero que pienso cuando veo a dos hombres entrar, pero ahogo un grito cuando veo que uno de los hombres no tenia pies normales sino que eran pesuñas, volteo a mirar al closet donde se encontraba lucy y veo que lucy no hace ningún ruido –_lucy… eres muy inteligente-_ pienso mientras sonrió un poco, -no lo puedo creer no hay nadie más que ese viejo de abajo- dice uno de los hombres, volteo a mirar sus pies y veo que el baja una hacha llena de sangre –_NO!- _pienso, dándome cuenta de que algo le paso a jude, -presta atención cuando llegamos habían dos cafés calientes y este es el cuarto de una niña, debe de haber alguien mas acá- dice el hombre que tenia pesuñas en vez de pies, veo que uno de ellos se acerca al closet, abro los ojos y me muevo con mucho cuidado, -vaya que tenemos aca- escucho una voz al lado mío, volteo a mirar y veo a un hombre… no es una cabra, con una sonrisa macabra en su cara mirándome con sus ojos desorbitados, -AH!-grito cuando ese hombre me coge de mis tobillos y me saca fuera de la cama, -SUELTAME!- grito, el otro hombre… que era un toro me mira y sonríe, yo miro al closet y veo que esta medio abierto y veo a lucy mirando todo –_NO LUCY NO MIRES!- _grito mentalmente, y la cabra me coge de las muñecas y aprieta, -vaya si que es linda…- dice la vaca parlante mientras me coge el mentón, yo frunzo el ceño y le escupo a la cara.

-tenemos una mujer difícil- dice la cabra mientras me estrella contra una pared. –AGH!- grito de dolor cuando caigo al piso, -_mi bebe-_ pienso mientras me toco la barriga, miro hacia arriba y veo a los dos animales mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra, ambos empiezan a patearme por diferentes partes del cuerpo, yo me cubro y veo a lucy mirándome con miedo, -corre…-susurro y dejo que unas lagrimas se escapen de mis ojos.

**FIN POV LAYLA**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**POV NORMAL**

-corre…- susurra layla mientras deja caer unas lagrimas por sus ojos, en eso taurus coge su hacha y de un golpe le quita la cabeza a layla, lucy abre los ojos y se tapa la boca para no gritar, sus lagrimas caen por sus ojos desde que vio como cogían a layla. Ambos animales salen del cuarto de lucy, esta con el cuerpo temblando sale sin hacer ruido del closet, se acerca hasta el cuerpo de su madre y empieza a llorar en silencio.

En su mente pasa las palabras de su madre "_corre…" _ lucy aun llorando camina a su cama y se sube en ella, hay abre la ventana y salta a la rama del árbol al lado de su casa, ella empieza y bajar lentamente hasta que se rompe la rama donde ella estaba apoyada y cae al suelo duro, el ruido se escucha por toda la casa, taurus y capricornio van a mirar que es lo que pasa, cuando se dan cuenta una niña de cabello rubio está corriendo al bosque, taurus va a correr cuando capricornio lo de tiene y con una sonrisa coge una roca que estaba cerca y se la bota a lucy pegándole en la pierna y cayendo al suelo, lucy se levanta y con la pierna lastimada, sigue corriendo, taurus, coge otra y también hace lo mismo pero esta vez le da en un brazo, -AGH!- grita lucy mientras mira como su brazo empieza a sangrar.

Lucy sin importar nada corre lo mas que puede hasta llegar a un bosque, hay lucy cae al suelo con la respiración agitada y perdiendo mucha sangre, su visión se pone borrosa y ve como unas sombras se acercan a ella, lucy cierra los ojos esperando lo peor…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**CONTINUARA**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Konnichiwa!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia.

No se les olvide suscribirse!

Dejen comentarios!

Ja matane!

Hori Kida.


End file.
